An awkward story
by OOOOOH YEEEEEEEES
Summary: So, when everyone found his marks in the high school, a new student walks in the corridor, looking for her locker. She's wearing a blouse, a jean and a pair of Converses. She has too a plait in the side. She has some charm. But Sadie Saxton doesn't miss her. (first fanfic in english) T for Langage.


**An awkward story**

**prologue**

* * *

Jake Rosati is back in his high school for this year. Matty Mckibben is waiting him next to his locker, around him, a lot of beautiful girls. Jake shakes his head and smiles. He greets the girls.

* * *

Tamara Kaplan walks in the hall with Ming Huang, her best friend. The redhead admires a boy who is not enough good for her ( Ming's thoughts). Ricky Schwartz. By the way, Ming says it to her.

« Ricky is just a lady-killer. This is a McKibben Junior, so stop drooling. »

Tamara looks at Ming, surprised. She wipes her mouth gently, and continues her path. She turns to see Ricky… caress the hair of a beautiful brown girl. She sighs. She's just Tamara Kaplan. Red hair. Ugly clothes. Ugly head. And he is Ricky Schwartz. A cute boy who is –of course- in the top 10 of the sexiest of the high school.

* * *

Sadie Saxton walks in the corridor. She wanted someone for having him in the collimator just for… all her life? Behind her, a blond who, unlike her, was beautiful. And thin.

* * *

Jake is talking with the brown. Talking of the back to school, the teachers, the video games… the girls… He doesn't take notice to the little pendant. It's looks like a half of heart, and on it, is wrote a name.

* * *

So, when everyone find his marks in the high school, a new student walks in the corridor, looking for her locker. She's wearing a blouse, a jean and a pair of Converses. She has too a plait in the side. She has some charm. But Sadie Saxton doesn't miss her.

«Well, well, well, she said to her '' friend'' Lissa. Apparently , there is a new student this year.»

That's it. She found it. The person she would not release.

* * *

Jake Rosati doesn't miss an inch the new. He taps Matty's shoulder.

« We would not have seen this girl ? »

Matty follows the look of the blond but, he didn't have seen this girl. He answers, skeptic.

« You're not going to repeat the thing you did last year, are you ? Come on guy, it's not her. She leaved. It's finish. And, I don't how looks like your… ( He reads the name written in Jake's pendant.) Jenna. »

Jake looks at his pendant, watches the brown and he turns at Matty.

« Shut up McKibben. Just help me to watch if we have or not the same pendant. OK? »

Matty smiles and says.

« And, even it's her, or she hasn't the pendant, or she forgot you. Guy, I'm your friend and I tell you that because I'm your friend. It's DEAD. »

Jake sighs. The girl was walking to they. Was it her ? No. He was just her locker's neighbor. When she watched he was on her locker, she just said a _'' excuse-me.''_ Jake goes out and she can lay down all her things. But, the guys didn't know her name. Jenna.

* * *

In the history lesson, Jenna sits down back. _'' Just be quiet. The populars don't love you anymore.''_ In front of her, Matty Mckibben. The popular guy who was on her camp. So all this hour was for her just Matty, Matty and Matty. Again, again and again.

* * *

At the lunch break, Matty goes to tell to his friend his hour of history.

« Did you see her ? » asked Jake.

« Yeah. And you? »

« Nope. So, what? Good or bad news? »

«Good AND bad news. What in first? »

« The bad… »

«Erh… I couldn't see if she has or not the same pendant. »

« And the good? »

« Well, smiled Matty. Her name's Jenna. »

Jake smiles too. This is a good new, isn't it?

« Hey guy, look. Now, she's alone. Go ahead and talk to her. »

Jake sighs and stands up. She is alone. She _was_ alone. Two girls were more fast then him. He sits down.

« Shit. »

* * *

Jenna Hamilton looks the girls.

«Uh… Hello ? » she said, awkwardly.

« Hello, said the redhead. I'm Tamara, and this is Ming. And you? »

« Jenna. »

They eat their lunch. A poor timber is on the table. Jenna says.

« And why are you at the new's table ? »

« As a matter of fact, YOU stole our table. » answers Ming and Tamara looks askance at her.

« Ah. I'm leaving. »

Jenna stands up but Tamara catches up by her hand.

« No no no no no no no no ! Stay here. Ming said a bullshit. Isn't it, Ming ?! »

« Ow… Yeah… »

* * *

DRING ! This is the end of the lessons : All the teenagers leave the high school. Jenna too. But she just goes out and Jake catches her arm.

« Wait, please. »

She turns to him._ ''Ha, the guy who was on my locker ! Hello Mister !''_

«Yeah? » she said.

« Can I escort you to your home ? »

What? _'' A guy –I don't know him- want to escort me. Interesting. ''_ She smiles to him. A mocking smile.

« If you want. »

She dictates to him the way. And, when there is some traffic jam, he checks her neck. But nothing_. '' Do shit.''_

* * *

Jenna and Jake are at the door of her house.

«So… uh… well… hmm… Thanks? »

«Oh. Your Welcome. » said Jake.

She was going to enter in her house but a thing hit her eye.

«What is it? That pendant? »

Jake shows his pendant.

«This ? »

She shows her pendant. They two form a heart

« Bastard… » she whispers

«Love you too, Jen'. » ironizes Jake.

« Ha-ha-ha.I am dead. »

They laugh.

« Well, I need to go, now. See you Tomorrow… motherfucker.»

Jake laughs again. He walks to his auto but he returns and sends to her a kiss.

« See you tomorrow, Princess ! »

* * *

Jenna turned on her Mac, connected and typed.

'' _Shitty day ? Not too sure_

_So, new high school. And I am already in love with the popular guy, Matty McKibben. Then a bitch reversed her milkshake on my sweat. I am in a teacher's collimator. Are you, in your house, saying FML ? BUT NO ! Don't think it . This is a super Town. With a super day. With a super high school. I have already three friends. Beautiful life. ._. '' _

She stops.

'' _Tamara Kaplan invites you as a friend. Accept-Decline_

_Ming Huang invites you as a friend. Accept-Decline_

_Jake Rosati invites you as a friend. Accept-Decline_

_Accept all –Decline all''_

She smiles and clicks on _'' Accept all''_. And when her mother, Lacey Hamilton, asked her on her day, she answered:

«The best back to school of my life. »

* * *

**So, an opinion?**

** /!\ If you watched my profile, it's my first fic on this topic, and my first fic in English. ****Please, be lenient :-)**


End file.
